Escape from Las Vegas
The Escape from Las Vegas takes place in Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapters 3 and 4. It takes place after Your Character is kidnapped by Gaius Augustine and Scholar Jameson, who use her abilities as a Bloodkeeper to find the First Vampire's blood as part of their plan to return Gaius to his usual state, restore his powers, and take over the world. Prelude You return to your apartment and are attacked by an unknown assailant. She tries to threaten the attacker but does not succeed. You text Adrian Raines for help and attempt to fight back but are unsuccessful. You then wake up in Scholar Jameson's quarters and have a choice to either treat both Scholar Jameson and Gaius Augustine with kindness to find out more or treat them with scorn. Scholar Jameson is finally able to extract a memory of where the First Vampire's blood is hidden. You are then rescued by Adrian Raines and Kamilah Sayeed. Captured You reveal everything that happened to you to Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, and Lily. You tell them that Gaius is hunting for the "Amulet of Nero" to get to the First Vampire's blood. You also reveal that you are tired tired of being a damsel in distress, that you feel like the weakest link of the group, and that there are still things that you do not know about yourself. You that your vulnerability will cause others to get hurt. Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, and Lily say otherwise. Lily hacks Adrian's computer and finds out that the Amulet of Nero currently owned by a billionaire dealer, Langdon Kavinsky, who lives in Las Vegas. The group decides to go there to beat Gaius in getting the Amulet. Upon arrival, the group finds out that Kavinsky cancelled the appointment at the last minute. When you finally meet Kavinsky in person, he makes all of you wear "tracker bracelets" (later revealed to be shock bracelets) before you are allowed into his complex. Kavinsky also stalls for time by "showing his collection." You tell Kamilah about your fears, which are later confirmed when Langdon disables you group with the shock bracelets and reveals his intention to keep you as a part of his collection. Imprisonment After being put into cells, Adrian apologizes for dragging you into a dangerous situation. Kamilah tries to break the glass, but is unable to do so, as it is bulletproof. Jax has his sword taken away. He is angry at himself for not being able to protect you, and he does not like being kept like a caged animal. Finally, Lily is down. Cal Lowell reveals that he had tried for weeks to break out but because of the tracker bracelet, he cannot. Cal reveals that he is a werewolf sent by the Alpha of his pack, Kristof Jensen, to retrieve an artifact that is sacred to the werewolves. Like your group, he was captured by Langdon. You are finally tired of bad people hurting your friends and come up with an idea to escape. Adrian tries to dissuade you from your plan, but you enact it anyway. When Mr. Klempf comes, you have a choice to tell him that you are either the First Vampire or just a human. Mr. Klempf is skeptical of both claims but releases you from your cell, allowing you to attack him. You first use an ancient jar to smash his head, then disorient him by knocking a shelf onto him. Mr. Klempf recovers quickly. You grab a mace to weaken him, but it annoys him more. You use some self defense moves Jax taught you to disable him and take the remote that controls the cells. Escape You immediately try every button to free your friends from their cells. As Mr. Klempf tries to stop you, the newly-freed Cal transforms, to the amazement of your group, and defeats Mr. Klempf. Cal thanks you and you free the rest of your friends. Kamilah compliments your plan and Adrian gently scolds you for your recklessness, but praises your bravery and intellect. Kavinsky calls for private security after finding out what has happened. A brawl ensues, with your group emerging victorious. Langdon realizes what has happened and tries to have the Amulet of Nero destroyed, but you bluff him into surrendering the Amulet. Adrian snaps Langdon's neck, shocking the rest of the group. You beg the vampires to destroy the First's blood to prevent Gaius Augustine from gaining his full power, but they refuse, considering it to valuable to destroy. Adrian and Kamilah thank Cal for what he has done and the group either has a choice to stay at Las Vegas for one more day with Cal or part ways. Category:Events in Bloodbound Category:Events